How Do I Say?
by Scorpio219
Summary: She gave him a month to prove that he loved her, if he failed she was ready to leave as much as it pained her and would break her heart she couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t prove his love. Rated T for suggestive material. Please R
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I am not and therefore never will be J.K. Rowling; and as such the story I shall post consists of my own plot, and borrowed Characters from J.K.**

**

* * *

****How Do I Say**

That I love you?

Part I:

She gave him a month to prove that he loved her, if he failed she was ready to leave as much as it pained her and would break her heart she couldn't be with someone who couldn't prove his love.

----------

Hermione Granger was everything that Draco Malfoy could possibly want in his other half, she was; smart, witty, loving, generous, loyal and kind.

Draco was the type of man destined to be with Hermione the _Quidditch Player_; every man she had ever dated or rumoured to have dated had some form of Quidditch link: Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Cormac McLaggen.

And finally there was Draco Malfoy- her current beau, disgustingly rich he was what most women would die for. While he held characteristics and a past that Hermione detested with all her worth he held one thing that many of the other men in her life didn't- _her heart_.

----------

If either had been told back in 1991 when they first met that by 2004 they would be courting both would have laughed; Draco would have told you that he would be up there in the world as the Dark Lord's right-hand man the top Death Eater, and that she would be dead or still being tortured. Hermione would have said that he'd be rotting in Azkaban or dead himself.

Circumstances paved the way and neither of the unfortunate predictions had come to blossom.

Now here they were the happy couple or so it would seem; they had been going out for five years come the 15th March, and they went everywhere together, if he had business in Paris for the weekend for his company Malfoy's and Son, she would meet up with him and they'd be spotted all over, looking at the sights, enjoying a romantic meal.

Everything a girl could ask for she was given.

Yet she still lacked one thing- proof that she held his heart forever- proof that he loved her unconditionally; it wasn't much to ask but Draco had tried every conceivable thing, and still she said he hadn't done everything.

What more could she want?

----------

Draco currently sat in the lounge of his best friend and his wife Pansy Parkinson's estate just outside of Bath, Somerset.

"I don't know what to do; I've done everything I can think of, I have three days left, three days to show her I love her and I've ran out of ideas…" Draco sighed running his hand through his usually pristine blonde hair that now looked like something had burrowed into it.

"I don't know what to say mate… she's not like any other women I've been out with, they usually just fall over at a chance to get their hands on money" Blaise said as he handed over a glass of amber liquid to Draco.

Taking it all down in one gulp Draco poured himself another one; "That's why I'm with her Blaise, she's smart, beautiful, and funny, I cant even last a day without seeing her," he paused looking up at his best friend who had a goofy grin on his face, "I know… I know I'm whipped… but you know what" he paused again downing another gulp of Ogden's Finest Old Firewhiskey, "I don't mind, if I have to be whipped in order to see her beautiful face, hear her laugh at something I said I don't care."

"Have you told her?" Blaise asked leaning forward in the black leather seat he was currently sitting on.

Draco looked at him stopping his momentum as he was pouring another glass, "What?"

"What you just told me?"

Draco nodded his head as an affirmative; the truth was Draco always told her what he thought about her, no matter the occasion whatever the outfit he would compliment her.

"Not in so many words, but yes and that's what's so annoying I've tried everything" Draco dropped his head onto the back of the seat he was sat at, as Blaise called for his wife.

Pansy hadn't changed much from her years at Hogwarts; she was still a pretentious snob, but the war had helped tame her rather rude behaviour, instead of shouting or shrieking her insults to those that she is offended by she writes them in her column of _"Witch Weekly" _a gossip column that never gets a rumour wrong, a reason not many witches tended to cross her. Her pug like features had schooled slightly though on off days they would return with vengeance, and she had grown her dark brown hair out more past her shoulders than she had it at in her late teens.

As she walked into the room she began towards her husband but stopped when he pointed to Draco on the opposite couch, Draco had shrunk in the chair slightly making it hard to see him over the high backed seat not to mention the only light that was illuminating the room came from the fire on the other side of him. She walked casually over to him her heels clicking slightly on the wooden flooring of the room, as she knelt down in front of him, his eyes opened.

"What's wrong Drakey?" she slid her hand gently onto his knee, her manicured nails massaging his thigh slightly as she spoke.

"Please don't Pansy" he asked looking in her eyes, grey locking with brown. She nodded slowly withdrawing her hand before sitting next to him on the couch he was sat.

Pansy Parkinson and Draco had been an item for a few years prior to the Battle of Hogwarts; Pansy loved Draco more than he loved her and by their return to Hogwarts in their Seventh year Draco had set Pansy and Blaise up to become an item.

"If it's the Mud-," she stopped herself; it was always a bad idea to use the term "Mudblood" in front of Draco, especially as he was going out with one. "If she's done anything to hurt you Drake I'll have her." She stated softly, Pansy still held a flame for Draco, admittedly not as large as the one for her husband but it was still there.

Draco shook his head, "Pans I don't know what to do" he was thoroughly exhausted having spent most of the night thinking what he could possibly do next.

"Jewels?" she suggested "Everybody likes jewels," he shook his head that was day six's present.

"Tried and failed" he sighed "I even tried my Mother's favourite necklace, which belonged to my great-great-great Grand-mère; she said it wasn't what she wanted."

Pansy continued to make suggestions and each one Draco shot down saying he had done that already; finally she made a worthwhile proposal:

"Why don't you ask Ginny Potter? They are best friends after all."

"She's just got out of hospital from having a baby" Draco didn't really fancy being round baby sick considering he was wearing his favourite Italian suit.

Pansy shrugged, "It's my only suggestion if any one has any inclination as to what Hermione wants you to do, she will." Blaise nodded his head agreeing with his wife when Draco looked at him for help.

"We don't really know Granger all that well, she does" Blaise and Pansy did have a point so Draco stood kissing Pansy on the cheek and shaking Blaise's hand before gathering his black over jacket and walking to the main door.

----------

Draco arrived at Godric's Hollow some two minutes later, feeling very queasy from the alcohol and the apparition, _'Now which one is Potter's?' _he thought looking up and down the cobbled street, they all looked familiar in Draco's mind, walking slowly he glanced at each house he passed until he found the one he was looking for: _Potter Cottage (The Burrow II)_ the sign read.

Draco had been here on occasion usually as a guest of Hermione's: the Weasley Potter clan had been unconvinced of the union between Draco and Hermione but Ginny who knew about their relationship from the beginning apparently said she wouldn't allow Harry a certain something unless he gave Draco the benefit of the doubt; she also threatened to tell her Mum something about Ron which soon got him on side. They weren't the best of friends but they were polite for Hermione's sake.

Walking up the path, the pebbles crunching under his dragon hide leather shoes Draco became more and more nervous. Quickly sobering up he held onto the large brass deer door knocker and banged it against the wood continuously until the door opened.

On the other side stood a baggy eyed Harry Potter; much like Draco his raven coloured hair was askew sticking out every which way, his clothes were haphazardly thrown on and there was a distinct smell of sick in the air.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Malfoy?" Harry asked opening the door wide for Draco to step through.

"I need to speak to the Potterette" Draco stated urgently.

Harry just shook his head, "Give her a minute she's attempting to put James back to sleep… he'd just gone after two hours, and you knocked on the door. Prepare to feel the wrath of the next Mrs Weasley," Harry warned walking into the lounge area.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Draco decided to speak "Say Potter you wouldn't happen to know what Hermione wants me to do, do you?"

Harry shook his head "'Mione wants you to prove you love her that's all I know," he had a knowing smile on his face as he looked towards the stairs.

"Harry, who is it?" Ginny's voice trailed from upstairs.

"It's Malfoy"

Ginny was quiet for a minute before saying "I'll be down in a minute."

Draco and Harry sat waiting for Ginny as the awkward silence lengthened it was broke by a "You Mr, better have a very good explanation for knocking on our door that loud at this time of night" she shrieked pointing at Draco, "We only just got James off to bed."

Draco lowered his head to his chest; "It was urgent" he muttered.

"What was urgent?"

"My problem… you know what Hermione's asked me?" when she nodded he continued, "I've ran out of ideas" he sighed as he dropped his head to his hands running the calloused hand over his face.

When he looked up he had tears forming in his eyes, and Ginny was taken aback.

"Harry can you go make some tea?" She asked to get her husband out of the room, after Harry had left for the kitchen Ginny sat next to Draco. "What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"What's right? ...I have three days to prove to her that I love her, and I have finally run out of ideas." He quickly rubbed his face, "I tried everything, jewellery, flowers, chocolates, a chateau a bloody villa, a first edition Pride and Prejudice book her favourite and she still said that wasn't what she wanted" he turned towards Ginny, "So please… I am begging you" he got down on his knees in front of her "If you know what she wants me to do, tell me."

Ginny looked like she was about to burst into tears; this was so un-Malfoy like, that it was scary.

Shaking her head sadly she replied "I'm not sure what she wants, but knowing her it will be something sentimental," she shrugged "Other than that I have no idea."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, _'Now what am I going to do?'_ he thought sullenly.

Just then Harry re-entered carrying a tray of tea; as he was setting it down Ginny continued to stare at Draco before she made her decision, "Harry dear will you go check on-" she pointed upstairs. She then forced Draco to take his seat on the settee as Harry turned around towards the stairway.

"Erm, Ginny?" Harry's voice echoed back uncertainly from the bottom of the stairs as he looked up.

"Well tell her to come down, instead of ear wigging on our conversation" Ginny answered Harry's unspoken question. Draco lifted his head up confused as to who they were talking about, and thirteen footsteps later he got his answer as he saw Hermione appear at the bottom of the stairs.

Much like him she had tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, but that wasn't what garnered his attention first: it was the baby boy she was holding in her arms.

Snuggled tightly in her arms was the sleeping form of James Sirius Potter, her godson, his hair the exact colour of all Potter men: a pitch black but the eyes of his mother: a distinct shade of brown.

Draco had a tightening in his chest; he could image it being a blonde haired boy she was holding- his son- and he had to admit the sight was quite sexy.

"Hello Draco" she said not lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Hey" he answered softly standing up, something his mother had instilled upon him for in the presence of women. He casually walked up to her and attempted to kiss her on the cheek though she stepped away; she had been cold since she gave him his ultimatum.

"And who is this little guy?" Draco asked looking at James.

"This is James Sirius Potter" Harry announced proudly his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Hopefully the first of many?" Harry stated uncertainly but with a beaming smile on his face.

Ginny elbowed him "You're not the one who had to sit through twenty-six hours of labour pains."

"My hand begs to differ" he retorted showing his left hand off, that looked slightly crushed on his ring finger. His wife simply shushed him with a finger on her lip before nodding towards Hermione and Draco.

"Did you truly mean what you said?" Hermione asked him refusing to look up at him.

He nodded, "I don't know what else to do Hermione I just don't know what you want me to say or do."

"I just want you to prove that you love me Draco," she stated simply, "But if you cant do that?" she shrugged lightly, "I guess this is goodbye."

Draco's mouth dropped open; "You don't mean that do you? I still have three days left," he sputtered.

Hermione nodded sadly; "I know you do, maybe you can do it in those three days, who knows. But I know one thing for certain I can't continue living with you while you work it out" she turned towards Ginny handing over the sleeping baby, "Can I stay here with you?" Ginny immediately nodded her head. Hermione turned and walked back to Draco who had tears in his eyes; "I hope you do work it out" she caressed his cheek before standing on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on it.

Draco watched as she walked to the stairs making her way up without even glancing back.

A few minutes past before Draco attempted to walk after her but was stopped by a hand "Don't" Harry's voice warned.

Draco grabbed it throwing it off of himself, "I need to sort this out," he began walking towards the stairs again.

"I wouldn't she's locked the doors and placed a silencing charm on the room, she won't hear you… you would be wasting your breath… and I wouldn't think about attempting to break the locks, they are impenetrable," Ginny stated this time.

"And what do you plan I do?" Draco asked sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"Wait" she paused "While she's here you at least know where she is, and we can look after her. If you go up now she will just go somewhere you can't find her." She looked towards Draco, "I know it's not what you want to hear but think if she's with me constantly I may be able to gather information regarding what she wants you to do?"

Well she did have a point, so Draco succumbed to her wishes leaving for his cold bed at home in Malfoy Manor.

----------

_--Meanwhile Upstairs--_

Hermione quickly charmed the door to lock and placed a silencing charm on her room before throwing herself onto the bed screaming and crying her eyes out.

There were many reasons why Hermione had fell under the Slytherin charms of Draco Malfoy, most noticeable for Hermione was his intellect he was second in their classes only to her. Next was his wit, some may deem it cruel and Hermione was one of those people but mixed with his sarcasm Hermione found it funny- in a strange sort of way.

What she truly admired was that they were similar in so many ways: both were only children growing up, both were independent, both were passionate and both were caring- though Draco was in a less in your face kind of way.

Yet they still had their opposites: he liked his Quidditch, though their whole conversations didn't revolve around it, whereas she did not- she could quite easily watch it, but playing was another matter. They had different tastes in literacy, the arts and such, but that was good, they could debate, and their conversations never got boring.

----------

While Hermione was lay there she thought back to the fateful night- twenty seven days ago:

_Draco was lay stretched above Hermione panting his strong arms holding him just above her heaving chest both had damp skin due to sweat formed from their previous activities of moments ago._

_His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and the light coming through the curtains was illuminating his skin making it shine like glitter, he leant down capturing her lips; "Have I ever told you I love you?" he murmured rolling off of her._

"_Only every time we finish having sex" she answered as she rolled so she was sat on her bottom her legs over the side of the bed her feet on the floor, the bed sheet covering her rear from his view._

_Draco furrowed his eyes brows as he saw her picking up her discarded bra from the nearby flooring; she never dressed after they had finished._

"_What's wrong?" he asked sitting up as well, the blanket falling to cover his lap, by this time she had found her lace panties and had replaced them on and was currently buttoning up her blouse._

_When she didn't answer he grabbed her shoulder to pull her to lie back down but she stayed upright: "Have I done something wrong?" Draco asked unsure of himself._

"_No… Draco," she sighed "Do you love me?"_

_He scoffed slightly; "Do you actually need to ask? We just made love and you ask if I love you?" he laughed "Of course I do" he lifted her curly hair away from her neck replacing it with his lips._

"_Draco, please," he stopped before shuffling to sit next to her "If I gave you a month to prove that you loved me, could you do it?"_

"_Of course, now come back to bed and take these clothes off" he began reaching for the blouse buttons._

"_I'm serious Draco, I need you to do this," she continued looking down to the floor._

"_You're really serious aren't you, if you think I've been unfaithful I've not, I promise" he grabbed her hand ready to plead his case._

"_It's not that Draco" she paused looking into his hurting grey eyes before looking away, "I just need to know that you truly love me."_

"_I do!" he stated quickly._

"_Prove it!" she challenged._

"_Get back into the bed then" he gestured to the bed they were sat on._

_Shaking her head she finally locked eyes with him, "No, as much as I would love to get back in I can't not until you prove it." She looked sadly at him running her hand down his cheek before she began standing up._

"_Where will you be?" he asked fearful for the answer._

"_I'll stay here for the month, another room in the manor… if you don't prove it by then, I'll leave, I hate to do this to you but I can't live like this." _

"_What do I have to do?" he rushed out as she got to the door._

"_You'll have to work it out" with those final words she sashayed out of the room, leaving a disgruntled Draco to his thoughts._

----------

The next morning Hermione woke up having had one of the worst nights sleep since the end of the war. Her immediate thought would be that Draco was going to be downstairs waiting for her, so she cautiously walked down the stairs, when she reached the kitchen and he was no where in sight she breathed a sigh of relief; though it didn't last long.

Ginny walked into the kitchen switching on the electric kettle, which in her terms is so much easier than heating a kettle pot on the burner, using magic. Ginny then proceeded to slice bread putting it into the toaster, setting the timer and walking over to the table Hermione was sat at.

"You have a lot to explain" she said pointing at Hermione, "He loves you so much and you still wont accept it… he bought you a bloody house for Merlin's sake." She shook her head "You heard him last night, he almost burst out crying, and Malfoy crying is something I cannot deal with in my highly emotional state."

"I don't wish to talk about it Ginny," Hermione attempted to stand to get a drink of the now boiled kettle.

"I don't think so… we are going to talk about it now, sit" she pointed back to the seat Hermione had just stood up from, before standing and making two extra strong coffees, while she was in the middle of adding the milk, Hermione attempted to leave the room. "Where do you think you are going?" Ginny asked not turning around, a talent she had learnt from her mother; to see all.

"I just remembered I needed to-"

"Sit" Ginny said pointing back to the seat as she cut Hermione off. Ginny was obviously her Mother's daughter; while Molly was often compared to a sabre-toothed tiger when angry, Ginny could be compared to as a cat, both unbelievably scary.

"I don't want to talk about it" Hermione insisted.

"Well tough, he came here asking for my help so its now officially my business, now spill" Ginny sat sipping her drink.

"How long did he stay?"

"Who?" she looked to Hermione, "Oh Draco, I thought you didn't want to talk about it, but to answer your question he left pretty much right after you went upstairs" Hermione nodded taking in the information, her eyes downcast. "He would have stayed, probably right outside your door as well, he said he need to sort this thing out, but I told him I'd look after you and he'd do more harm here than good so he left."

Hermione didn't speak for a few minutes so Ginny tried her luck, "What do you want him to do `Mione?"

"I truly just want him to prove he loves me, that I hold his heart, like he holds mine" Hermione put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands pulling at her curly brown mane.

"Have you told him?"

She shook her head, "And then just watch him throw it back in my face, laugh and say he did it as a bet, before he hops into bed with a whore, because that's all I was to him a bet or even if I wasn't it would be I was just an easy lay or a good fuck."

"You're being irrational, if he truly didn't care for you why has he been with you for the last five years?"

Hermione was being irrational; she was comparing her beliefs about the Draco she first met to the one that matured in more ways than one during the War. He was a man scarred by war much as she was a woman scarred by War; who found comfort in each other while dealing with the outcome and the repercussions of it.

"Oh I don't know" Hermione threw her hands up in the air "He enjoys the sex?"

Ginny shook her head, "Your fishing for excuses" she accused "So tell me what's really wrong?"

Hermione was saved from answering by Harry; "Ginny? I have to go into work and James needs to have his morning bath."

"No, I did it yesterday, not to mention I'm the one who got up last night to get him back to sleep, so I believe it's your turn Harry James Potter." It was always a bad sign when Ginny called him by his full name, much like it was when her mother did the same to any of her brothers.

Narrowing his eyes Harry stared at his wife, who refused to back down, "I'll do it" Hermione said standing up and grabbing James out of Harry's hands, much to the mans delight.

"Fine by me" Harry beamed straightening up his tie, picking up his briefcase and over coat and using the floo network to get to work at the ministry.

"We're not finished Hermione" Ginny shouted as she watched her best friend disappear up the stairs.

----------

Later that night Ginny and Harry were woken to the sounds of James crying, again. Well Ginny was; Harry was in his dream world faking sleep, as if he couldn't hear the wailing coming from their Son's room. Ginny rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, men.

Creeping down the corridor Ginny could hear a voice coming from the nursery room, on first hearing the voice she thought it was talking but as she got closer she could hear singing.

"Two Sticks and an Apple,"  
Say the bells at Whitechapel,

"Oranges and lemons,"

Say the bells at St. Clement's,  
"You owe me five farthings,"

Say the bells at St. Martin's,  
"When will you pay me?"

Say the bells at Old Bailey,  
"When I grow rich,"

Say the bells at Shoreditch,  
"When will that be?"

Say the bells at Stepney,  
"When I am Old,"  
Say the bells at St. Paul's,

"I do not know"

Say the Great Bells of Bow.

Hermione was rocking James around on her arms that were acting like a make-shift cradle, seemingly unaware that Ginny was watching from the doorway.

"Where do you know that song from?" she finally asked walking into the room.

Hermione span around "My mum used to sing it to me when I was younger; always got me right off to sleep."

"Looks like it works with him, you'll have to write it down for me and Harry," Ginny laughed lightly as she watched her son sleep peacefully, Hermione nodded as she to watched little James sleep.

He was only a few weeks old but he was already an early riser and a light sleeper, traits that his mother could have done without, while there was no doubt Ginny would turn into her mother completely once she got used to the lack of sleep at the current moment in time she really still needed her sleep, especially as she was planning to rejoin _"The Holyhead Harpies"_; the second oldest Quidditch team within the British and Irish Quidditch League, and Ginny's favourite team, though they were based in North West Wales; a trek from her home in Godric's Hollow and from the Burrow.

"You're very maternal" Ginny observed.

Hermione shrugged as she walked over to the cot in the room lying James down and covering him up, "So are you" she stated as she bypassed Ginny heading towards the door.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked out of the door, taking a step back Hermione looked confused.

"What?"

"Draco, are you going to tell him, that you want children?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ginny" Hermione retorted.

"You know you can't lie to me" Ginny stated softly, "I think he has a right to know what exactly you want from him."

"That's not what I asked him, he has to prove he loves me" Hermione raised her voice slightly walking over to the younger woman, "You can't tell him… yes I do want children but with someone I love who also loves me and won't leave me at the first sign of trouble."

With that final warning Hermione walked off to her room.

----------

Ginny stood there in the middle of her son's nursery her mouth open in shock never in all the years had she known Hermione had she heard her so emotional, she needed to tell Draco but how?

She knew Hermione would know she told Draco if he suddenly knew the answer to Hermione's challenge so she had to be sneaky; and if she learnt one thing off the twins and especially George once Fred had died it was how to be sneaky.

Getting a scrap piece of parchment she scribbled a quick note on one side:

_Meet me at PR- 12 o'clock tomorrow._

_Ginny_

Folding the note and placing it into an envelope, scribbling the address and stamping it with the Potter family shield to hold the envelope together, she attached it to Eddie the Potter's Snowy Owl; not to dissimilar to Hedwig Harry's original owl though Eddie was male, Ginny sent the Owl to the address she wanted and hoped they got the note.

----------

_--Half past ten the next morning--_

Having got James dressed and ready; Harry had already left for work, leaving Ginny to annoy Hermione all day, which she had been taking advantage of since she woke up. Hermione had forgone work at the Ministry deciding to take a week's holiday so she could avoid Draco who frequently stopped in to the ministry for one thing or another; though she was starting to regret the decision.

Ginny was just putting her over robe on as Hermione walked back into the room, "Going somewhere?"

Ginny smiled "I thought we could go to Diagon Alley, I need some clothes that aren't maternity," Ginny knew exactly how to play Hermione.

"Erm… I was thinking that maybe I'd just stay here" Hermione stated, "I'll look after James; all the people around you looking for photographs won't be good for him."

"Aw are you sure Hermione? I hoped I could continue our discussion from earlier."

Ginny had an evil glint in her eye as she answered though it went unnoticed by Hermione; who was nodding "I insist."

Ginny shrugged "If you're sure."

"I do, now go Mrs Potter before you hit the lunch time rush to the shops."

Stepping into the hearth Ginny thanked Hermione before she threw down the floo powder before calling her destination.

----------

On the other end of the floo network at _"The Leaky Cauldron"_ Ginny stepped out and when she lifted her head from wiping the dust off her robes she was swamped by people asking questions about the newest edition to the Potter's as well as autographs photographs and people wanting interviews.

"Oh look Harry himself" a dreamy voice suddenly shouted out of the crowd, "He's just rushed through," every man and his dog looked towards the voice before stampeding out of the door to Muggle London having followed the persons outstretched hand, all in the hopes of a picture with the boy-who-lived twice, the Wizarding and Muggle world saviour.

Ginny quickly scampered to the voice "Thank you so much Luna, I think I might have to name my first daughter after you" Ginny gushed squeezing her old school friend.

"Oh its no problem how is young James anyway?"

"He's fine, hungry all the time but fine" Luna was looking around as if he should be with her, "Don't worry 'Mione's looking after him."

Luna made an ah movement with her mouth as the gateway to the crowded Diagon Alley opened. Once again Ginny had people swarming around her like vultures; Luna stepped slightly to one side, before coughing loudly turning to Ginny she spoke loudly in Ginny's ear trying to make it sound like she was being discreet.

"I think I just saw Harry go into your brother's shop" luckily one person did hear her, meaning the message was relayed and the crowd dispersed all heading to Weasley Wizard Wheezes at the other end of the street.

"Once again Luna, I owe you… I'll get Harry to do an interview with the Quibbler, but right now I have somewhere I have to be," she smiled kissing Luna on the cheek before she covered her flaming red hair with the hood of her robe and blended into the shoppers.

Unfortunately the mobs had slowed Ginny down and the time according to the clock at the top of Gringott's bank bell tower was now saying half past eleven, rushing down the streets Ginny didn't stop to speak to the numerous people calling her name. She pushed the door to PR, causing the bell to ring, as she was lowering her hood, a young girl was walking towards her but stopped dead in her tracks at seeing who it was.

"Close your mouth Rosemary" a feminine voice shouted as they walked into the room "You'll put off the patrons." Said Rosemary quickly complied moving off towards the back room, away from both women. "So why may I ask did you want to meet me? We never speak; we hate each other so why?"

"We both have a problem… and it needs fixing, Pansy."

Pansy Parkinson was a gossip columnist by night but a fashion mogul by day; after Madam Tatting retired not long after the war the shop; Twilfitt and Tatting's became a ghost shop, Blaise Zabini's mother later bought it in order to sell her designs, and soon passed it to Pansy who had a knack for fitting spells and general designs of clothing. The shop was renamed Pansy's Robes, though the name wouldn't mean much in the Muggle world terms, Pansy's Robes outfits were highly sort after in the Wizarding World this shop specialised in the more formal wear.

A cash injection from Malfoy's and Son saw another store open up in the old Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop, mainly run by Narcissa Malfoy, the shop sold more of the general dresses, school robes and Quidditch supplies, but only Malfoy's and Son equipment.

"What kind of problem?" Pansy asked playing the innocent one.

"You are actually going to play dumb?" _"It suits you!"_ Ginny thought. When Pansy shrugged, Ginny sighed, "Can we speak more in private?" Ginny asked pointing to Rosemary who was sorting through the rows of dresses nearest to the pair.

"Rosemary?" the girl looked to Pansy, "Make yourself scarce for an hour or so!" the young girl nodded picking up her jacket before running out of the store, once out Pansy locked and silenced the door.

"So? What's our problem?"

"Draco is yours, Hermione is mine"

"I told him not to get involved with the Mudblood, but he doesn't listen" Pansy shook her head as she began sifting through some of the racks.

"I'm going to let that slide, but don't say it again or else I'll be forced to tell Draco."

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "Oh you wouldn't Blood tr-"

"Ah, ah" Ginny cut in, "I'll have none of that either, you say that to me and you're also calling Draco."

"So what do you want?" Pansy asked.

"I want you," she pointed at Pansy before reaching into her pocket, "To give this", she pointed at the envelope in her hand "To Draco."

"What is it?"

"What he needs to do, but tell him he can't do it until tomorrow, he definitely can't do it today; because I know what the answer will be and it will be a resounding no, and make sure he gets it," Ginny handed the envelope over to Pansy.

"What if I decide to burn it?"

"We may not like each other… and while I know your not Hermione's biggest friend, you are Draco's, you may not agree at his choice of other half, but they are soul-mates." She paused looking at the older woman, "If you do decide to burn it then he will be heartbroken can you truly live knowing you are the reason? Because if he doesn't read it he will be at your house crying like he was at mine the other day."

With that warning Ginny left Pansy's Robes her own robes billowing in a Professor Snape like manner.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well there is Part I for you.**

**What do you think? Send me a review; I love to hear what my readers think even a little great always makes me smile. :)**** Even if you think its bad let me know- though if you do please say what is bad about it.**

**Part II should be up in about two days, so don't fret.**

**Oh and if anyone fancies Beta-ing this story send me a PM.**

**And finally it would be nice if you read my other story- **_**Enough. **_

**Readers thank you once again**

**Toodles; Scorpio219 x.x.**


	2. Part II

**Snippet:** The four words she had been dying to hear leave his mouth were no displayed in front of her in large black and white writing

**Disclaimer: I am not and therefore never will be J.K. Rowling; and as such the story I shall post consists of my own plot, and borrowed Characters from J.K.**

* * *

_Previously- _

"_-Because if he doesn't read it he will be at your house crying like he was at mine the other day."_

_With that warning Ginny left __Pansy's Robes her own robes billowing in a Professor Snape like manner._

**How Do I Say**

That I love you?

Part II:

_--Later that Friday night--_

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all sat around the dining table enjoying the wine; especially Ginny who had not had a drop in eight months due to her pregnancy. They were reminiscing about Hogwarts when an Eagle Owl starting pecking at the window, Harry stood and opened the kitchen window allowing the Owl access to the house. Expanding its wings to their full four foot wingspan the Owl shook off the mist that had congregated on her.

Harry swiftly detached the letter off the Owl's leg knowing this particular breed had a tendency to be aggressive, Harry threw a piece of grilled chicken at the Owl, who ate it whole before climbing out of the window and flying away into the sunset.

Harry turned the letter over having seen the Malfoy seal on one side, "It's addressed to you Hermione", he said passing it over the table.

She took it expecting to see Draco's handwriting on the front but it wasn't; it was similar but Draco's had more of an italic slant, curious she opened the letter to read the contents, she read over it quickly, noticing the owners signature she furrowed her eyebrows, the note read:

Dear Miss Granger,

If you are reading this then I have trained Apollo well, hopefully this letter finds you in good health. It recently came to my attention that you moved out of the Manor; my only guess would be that he had something to do with my Draco, and his quest to prove he loves you. I can tell you from personal experience as a woman in love that you do hold my Son's heart in your hands; I therefore implore you to act now, and follow your heart.

Yours Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

Minutes later a second Eagle owl arrived, carrying a letter and a single red rose, Hermione immediately recognised it as Hyperion, Draco's personal Owl. Feeding the Owl she put the rose in a glass of water after smelling it, before unfastening the seal, the Owl stayed put as she read the note.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know what you are expecting this note to say, and trust me I think I could have wrote fifty different things by now, the balls of parchment on the floor to my bedroom prove that. _

That made Hermione smile she knew his bedroom was usually pristine not a pillow out of place, but what else could he have wrote? Wondering she continued reading.

_Imagine your surprise had Hyperion delivered a box with all these letters in, but hopefully this one letter will sum all that I am feeling. _

_I missed you today, not waking up with your mass of curls lay across my chest tickling my chin; I guess it never really hit me until you weren't at breakfast that I had been alone. That thought put me off my food instantly. I was speaking to Blaise the other day before I came around to the Potter's and I said something and he asked if I had ever told you it: the truth is I thought it was said indirectly in my compliments but I will say it outright now._

_I think you are beautiful, smart__, funny, and I can hardly last a day without seeing you, it sounds cheesy and unromantic but I can't. I truly don't want to lose you, so I have one last request of you; I know I have two days left tomorrow and Sunday, but I only have one final option, so instead of going through the heart break and lack of sleep like I did last night, though I probably will do it anyway, I've decided to give myself tomorrow to prove it._

_On that note I require your attendance at the Puddlemere United vs. Heidelberg Harriers European Cup Final Game, tomorrow for a prompt half nine o'clock kick off at the Cardiff Quidditch stadium._

_Of course the Potter's and the Weasley's are all welcome, I already sent a letter to the Burrow, and all of the family will be attending; Hyperion requires a message with the number of seats required. And the Rose is a symbol of my utter devotion to you, it will act as your Portkey to the Stadium and shall activate at 9 o'clock sharply._

_You are my inspiration on and off the Quidditch field Hermione so I hope you will attend._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco xxx_

_P.S. How do I say, I love you?_

Hermione felt the tears coming down her face followed by a sob, she was guided back to a chair and the parchment was removed from her hand, followed closely by a gasp. But Hermione didn't take much of it in; she merely stood up on shaky feet and walked upstairs, without a word to either of the Potter's.

----------

_--Early Next Morning--_

Much like the previous morning Hermione was already down when Ginny and Harry strolled down the stairs; "You're not ready" Ginny stated as she walked into the room.

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked confused.

"The greatest match of the season silly" Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her upstairs.

"What?"

"You know the European Cup final" Hermione shook her head, Ginny sighed, "The one Draco asked you to go to, you told me to say three seats plus a baby."

"I did not" Hermione scathed.

"Ha, so you do remember? Well we're going now so get used to it" Ginny said as she threw a navy blue and gold scarf at Hermione as well as a navy blue hat with the Puddlemere United emblem; two crossed golden bulrushes.

Ginny pulled Hermione once again, reading the clock in the kitchen she made them all grab the rose, seconds later they all had the distinct feeling of a hook behind the navel.

They landed outside a massive stadium, fans from all around the world walking about; heaps of figures held Puddlemere flags baring their emblem, and many more were holding the flag of Saint George as well as Union Jack flags. Weaved in and around the crowd were Heidelberg Harriers fans carrying flags with their team's emblem or the _'__Bundesflagge' _the German national flag.

Harry motioned to a group of red head's in between the crowd and the quartet of Hermione and the three Potter's dashed over.

"Mum" Ginny squealed running over to her mother as soon as she had seen them, hugs and kisses went around the group, but Hermione felt left out.

Harry and Ginny had each other and little James, Mr and Mrs Weasley were together, George had Angelina, and their two year old son Fred. Bill and Fleur had their three year old daughter Victoire and Fleur's bump indicated another Weasley was due to be added in the not so distant future. And finally there was Ron and Lavender who had got back together after Hermione and Ron decided they were better off as friends.

Leaving Hermione to stand there like the third wheel she was, she was almost contemplating leaving when a young man came over holding a wad of tickets in his hand. The boy was not much older than eighteen and looked a lot like a Gryffindor student that had come to Hogwarts during her and Ginny's seventh year.

"Umm" he coughed announcing his arrival, "Mr Malfoy has asked that I come and give you your tickets and I'll be taking you to your seats," he paused taking in a deep breath, as if he was surrounded by celebrities, well in truth he was, "My name is Aaron Pickering."

He looked towards Hermione and Ginny the only ones he had actually met amongst the group.

"Ah Mr Pickering, got yourself into trouble if I remember correctly" Ginny said in her best McGonagall impersonation voice, "Courtesy of Weasley products I believe" the boy swallowed nervously, nodding scared of what was to happen next.

"Well welcome to the family" George said patting him on the back, "Good to know people carried on our tradition."

The boy once again smiled nervously "I have each of your tickets here, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter" Harry extended his hand out to collect the tickets, telling Aaron to call him Harry. "Mr and Mrs Weasley" the four Mr Weasley's all stepped forward, making Aaron confused.

"We'll take them all" Arthur sighed as he took his place next to his wife, one bad thing about having so many boys they all have the same name on letters or when people don't know their first names.

"And finally Miss Granger" Aaron extended a ticket to Hermione, "If you'll all follow me."

The large group walked towards the gates into the stadium, following Aaron, George walked closest to him asking him about how the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products went down at Hogwarts. Hermione trailed at the other end, listening to Bill and Fleur talk about baby names.

They easily found their seats considering how big the stadium actually was, sat near them was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who courteously acknowledged the group, as did Blaise and Pansy, sat near to the two elder Malfoy's was a woman who had similar facial features to Narcissa but less stern and hair as dark as the night, next to her sat a little boy who was morphing his face into that of a pig to amuse Victoire, who couldn't stop giggling.

"Just so everyone is aware there is a box available; number two-nineteen, should you require food or just to get away from the noise but still watch the match." Ron immediately looked up from speaking into Lavender's ear at the mention of his favourite past time, food.

As soon as quarter to the hour came the two teams flew out onto the pitch, one team at each end tossing a practice Quaffle between each other. Draco's attention was brought straight onto the crowd searching for Hermione, knowing he should look for the most distinguishable feature of the group he looked for the group of flaming red hair amongst the crowd.

Locating it he flew swiftly towards them, flashes of camera's going off as he got closer to the stands, he smiled at Hermione who gave him a small smile back, he was going to blow her a kiss but thought better of it, if she didn't return it he'd feel deflated and that wasn't good he needed to keep his head in the game to keep his plan on track.

Ginny ran down the steps of the tier they were sitting on to speak to Draco, she beckoned him over and he quickly complied, they had a brief discussion to which Draco simply nodded or shook his head to answer each question before he flew off to join his team.

As Ginny came back she walked past Hermione, who was sat at the aisle seat, "What was that all about?" Hermione hissed pulling Ginny down to her level.

"It was a simple good luck" Ginny shrugged as she went and sat next to her husband, who asked her the same question as Hermione.

----------

--Five Hours Later--

The length of time Quidditch matches lasted was one of the many reasons Hermione didn't enjoy them, while Muggle football had a time limit of forty-five minutes each way, and the end was the end unless it was an really important match to which they went to extra time, which also had a time limit, and then penalty shoot out. Quidditch seemed to lack the sense that people had other things to do.

Many years ago Hermione had took out the book _"Quidditch through the Ages" _from the library at Hogwarts which stated the longest recorded game in the history of Quidditch was three months- three long gruelling months, a quarter of a year, 13 weeks, 91 days, 2184 hours, 131,040 minutes time that people had lost and would never got back.

She wasn't bitter… well she was just a smidgen, but she knew if she sat here for yet another hour she was going to get a numb backside and be bad tempered. Standing Hermione quickly made her way towards the toilet area with relative ease as not many of the fans had ventured out of their seats. Once finished she strolled leisurely back towards the stands, the sound of the audience screaming every so often allowed her to know if there had been a score or not, as she was walking down the steps towards her seat she saw a mass of red zoom past followed closely by a navy jersey with blonde hair.

The audience were all on the edge of their seats watching as the two seekers chased the little speck of the golden snitch, the Heidelberg Harriers was closest his arm outstretched, as they were coming round for their second tour of the pitch, the snitch dived towards the ground followed by the two seekers. Hermione rushed forward as an announcement concerning the score of 210-240 in favour of the Harriers was broadcast, but nobody paid it any mind concentrating on the two seekers who were gaining on the snitch.

Feet from the floor the Harrier's seeker pulled up leaving Draco to be the closest he soon levelled off as the snitch glided across tops of the grass; Hermione was stood at the bottom of the steps looking over the side of the tier fearful that Draco was going to crash.

"Told you he had skills" a silky voice said into her ear as to not be droned out by the noise of the crowd.

Hermione turned towards the voice seeing Blaise Zabini leaning against the balcony next to her, Blaise continued watching the match his eyes glued to Draco, who now had the other seeker coming towards him.

"Watch" Blaise said focusing her attention back to the game.

Seconds before the two crashed Draco flipped under his broom so he was riding upside down his arm outstretched, as was the other seeker's. Then everything slowed as Draco's back hit the floor sending him flipping over, the other seeker's hand hit the ground sending him into the ground tumbling, they both caused a gust of sand dust up into the air in their wake, obscuring everyone else's view of them, as the dust started dispersing a single gloved covered hand could be seen holding the snitch, though the owner was unknown.

"The snitch… the snitch has been caught" a collective gasp followed the commentator's comment; all were wondering who had hold of it.

The dust settled showing the black hair of the Heidelberg Harriers seeker not holding the snitch, but Draco was his hand above his head, looking towards Hermione and smiling, his team all touched down on the floor running to congratulate him on the catch.

"And Puddlemere Win: 370-240, congratulations Puddlemere United."

After doing a few rounds of the stadium the two teams each participated in the medal ceremony, the crowd had settled after Puddlemere's team captain had lifted the trophy.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, now is the time to announce the man or woman of the match" getting everyone's attention a drum roll started: "And the winner is…"

"Draco Malfoy" Draco stepped forward from the group of Puddlemere players as his name was called; receiving pats on the back as he went. He was presented with the games snitch, the words "2004 European Cup Final Man of the Match" was engraved on the lid of the box housing the snitch.

He started to say something but couldn't be heard of over the sound of the crowd, the commentator passed him the microphone to enhance his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family, I have one person to thank for this" he pointed towards the large Weasley and Co. group.

"I think he means you" Ginny shouted along the row to Hermione who nodded absentmindedly watching Draco carefully.

He whispered something to the commentator who nodded before he accio'd his broom into his hand, mounted it and took off towards the stands, "Hermione" he continued as he was streaming towards her, he stopped at the edge of the stand, to point towards the massive screen that was above the pitch, and the words that turned her world upside down appeared:

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

He had got off his broom and was walking towards her, once again receiving pats on the back from supporters; he got down on one knee in front of her presenting his golden snitch to her, but her eyes were fixed on the big view screen.

The four words she had been dying to hear leave his mouth were no displayed in front of her in large black and white writing: "I love you Hermione"

Since they had first began dating during their seventh year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Draco had never once said he loved Hermione, only after they had sex, it hadn't been that big a deal until Hermione realised he held her heart, she had wanted to hear him reciprocate those words to her like she did him before she fell completely undeniably in love with him.

Hermione began to feel that she was drawn more and more to him over a month ago but it soon became too hard. Any longer together without hearing the words would have sent her over the edge, to the abyss. Hence the reason she gave him the ultimatum- now she didn't know what to say… she had longed for the words to leave his mouth and dreaded them in the last few days, she had already left him and that part of her behind.

"Please say something" Draco's baritone voice brought her attention back to him, still on one knee in front of her, she glanced back to the rest of the group, from Pansy who was glancing side ways at Ginny to Ginny herself who was looking directly at Draco, and finally at Draco himself.

Hermione attempted to speak… but her voice caught in her throat- _'How did Draco know what she wanted?' _Looking around at the group again she ran away unable to face the truth now that it was lay down, or knelt down in front of her.

Hermione Granger wasn't a coward- she was a brave noble Gryffindor through and through but she had a niggling suspicion that this whole idea wasn't Draco's, and she couldn't stay if he didn't mean it.

Draco stayed knelt where he was, for a few moments before he managed to comprehend what had just occurred; Hermione had just left without saying an answer and she took a piece of his heart with her. His face fell into a look of total devastation. Just as he was about to react he was beaten to it by Potter, who quickly ran after his best friend, Draco decided to trail him, leaving everyone stood frozen wondering what the hell had just happened.

----------

Draco lost track of Harry after a few minutes of following him and was walking aimlessly around the stadium when he heard someone snuffling as if they were crying, he was about to round the corner when he heard a voice.

"It's alright 'Mione, I'm here for you… I always am and I always will be" he turned slowly around the corner to see the back of Potter holding on for dear life to Hermione his head in the crook of her neck.

Seeing red Draco stormed off- _'So that's why she didn't answer' _he thought as he was walking back to where all the others were still shell-shocked.

"Draco?" Pansy asked tentatively, reaching for his arm.

"You got your desire Pans, she doesn't want me… why don't you print that in your next column" he sneered at Pansy before he turned to his father, "You got what you wanted father, I'm not going to marry a Mudblood" finally he turned to Ginny and leaned into her ear "You might want to keep an eye on that husband of yours," before he mounted his broom and flew off into the clouds.

Leaving everyone once again utterly confused as to what was going on.

----------

_--Twenty minutes Later- at Potter Cottage--_

Ginny walked through the front door holding a sleeping James; she made a beeline for the stairs in search of her husband and best friend. When she reached the top of the stairs Harry was just leaving Hermione's spare room, as soon as he saw her he opened his arm to give her a hug, but she just signalled for him to go down stairs, while she tucked James into bed for his after noon nap. Disappointed Harry journeyed downstairs wondering what his wife would want to talk about, and wondered what she was upset about.

When Ginny finally got downstairs she found Harry sat at the dining table looking upset staring at his cup of tea. She felt a slight twinge of guilt; he was that way because she hadn't accepted his hug, never had she done that even after an argument.

Harry looked up as she entered the room and sat across from him, he didn't say anything allowing her to say whatever was on her chest.

"I just had the strangest conversation I have ever had with Malfoy" she started, "He said I should keep an eye on you," Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to what he meant, "Are you and Hermione having an affair?"

That was the last thing he expected to come out of Ginny's mouth, taken aback he couldn't help but smile, leaning over grasping her hand he gave it a little squeeze, "Of course not, how could you ask that?"

"It's just you are close and Malfoy obviously saw something he managed to misinterpret."

"You think I actually would? Do you think 'Mione would do that to you? She loves you like a sister Ginny and me a brother, she wouldn't hurt you like that even if she was attracted to me its just not Hermione's style."

"I didn't think you were but Malfoy was worried by something and it just made me think he saw something intimate."

He smiled sadly, "We hugged but I guess from the wrong angle it could have been considered intimate."

The two were silent for a few minutes simply holding hands until Ginny changed the subject slightly: "Why did she not answer him?"

"You, funnily enough" Harry smiled, "She caught Pansy giving you a look and you had been talking to Malfoy before the match… she put two and two together and made five."

"How did she do that? It's four" Ginny asked none the wiser to Muggle sayings.

Rolling his eyes Harry quickly explained the quotes meaning before going back on subject, "She thinks it wasn't Draco's idea and that you put him up to it."

"Argh… some people you try to meddle and set fate on its right course and they have to ruin it" she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To explain"

Harry shook his head "She's sleeping and she said she doesn't want to speak to anyone."

"You know that woman is smarter than she portrays, its not like I sent the letter by owl and she saw it… I went to bloody Diagon Alley, got swamped by your fans and was even forced to ask Pansy Parkinson for help."

"So you did actually tell him what to do?"

"I tried… oh it's a long complicated story" Ginny said waving the matter off for a later talk.

----------

Hermione avoided Ginny when she woke up later that evening and moved her meal up to her room, not even attempting to answer Ginny's questions or giving her chance to explain.

By the next morning mid-day, Hermione hadn't left her room not even for food, Ginny only had one solution left, it was time to bring in the big guns, putting James in his cot she began crossing her eyes and as per usual he burst into tears. It was a low shot on Ginny's behalf but nothing else could work on getting Hermione out, not even Harry was allowed to see her after Ginny kept sending him in every few minutes asking her to speak to Ginny. She only came out to show she was well before she hid back in the safety of her room.

As per prediction Hermione soon came in taking James out of his cot rocking him singing the same song as the previous time, once he was asleep Hermione placed him back pulling the quilt over him.

"You know that's a really good song, gets him off instantly" Hermione froze at the voice stopping her smoothing of the creases of the blanket.

"What do you want Ginny?" Hermione asked irritably.

Hermione didn't often fall out with people but when she did she could hold it up for weeks, this could possibly be one of the first times she had been that annoyed with Ginny.

"Just to ask if you want to come down for Sunday Roast?"

"How could you Ginny? I asked you not to say it, one simple thing not to interfere but you couldn't do that could you?" ignoring the red-head's question.

"I'm not defending myself over it, but I didn't want you to lose the best chance you had at being happy, Draco is so right for you its scary…" Ginny stopped there turning towards the door, "We have guests coming tonight to make sure you're okay, it would be nice if you made an appearance even if it's just for the food," with that Ginny left.

----------

_--Later that day--_

Hermione had begrudgingly forced herself to attend the Sunday Roast- Beef Roast, roast potatoes, cooked vegetables, stuffing, gravy and Yorkshire puddings. The smell was unbelievably alluring; another trait Ginny had required off her mother was that of a cooking affinity. As the trio sat down at the table, James in his high chair and the Potter's next to each other facing the doorway to the dining room, Hermione with her back to the door able to look out of the window, the door knocker suddenly went.

"I'll get it" Ginny said as she stood up from her seat rushing to meet their guest. "I'm so glad you made it" she was gushing as she got closer to the kitchen, "Look Harry a special bottle of mead," she held up the bottle for Harry to examine

"Lovely darling" Harry acknowledged his eyes locked on the guest.

"Well I was told it is your favourite, Mrs Potter" Draco's smooth voice informed.

Hermione head snapped around, eying Draco and then Ginny suspiciously, "Harry" Draco extended his hand out to his former adversary who greeted him in a friendly manner before Draco leaned towards Hermione kissing her right cheek "Hermione".

"Malfoy" Hermione acknowledged.

Draco quickly looked towards Hermione and then Ginny who inconspicuously turned away looking to find somewhere to store the aging mead, avoiding his eye contact.

Draco's posture suddenly straightened; "I guess I'm not as welcome as I thought" he looked pointedly at Hermione; "I'm sorry for the intrusion, you can keep the bottle of mead" he turned to leave, much to Hermione's joy though her bubble was soon burst.

"No I insist you stay, your here now, we can't send you home onto an empty stomach now can we?" she cooed, pointing him into his seat.

Draco had been told never to leave a meal until it had ended, so he sat down next to Hermione.

The meal was ate in deadly silence enough that you could here a pin drop, once pudding was served Hermione had had enough of the silence, "Draco what are you doing here?"

He finished his mouthful of treacle tart and clotted cream before answering, "I came on the request of Ginny, who said you wanted to speak to me?"

Both of them looked towards Ginny who failed to hide the reddening of her cheeks that was quickly becoming the shade of her hair, "You two both have your wires crossed and need to straighten this whole mess out," she answered in her own defence.

"You mean about Hermione and Potter here?" Draco asked cutting straight to the point.

"Among other things" Ginny answered.

"There's nothing going on between me and Harry? Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked looking straight at Draco for his answer.

"I saw you after you left me down on one knee waiting for your answer" he ran his hand through his hair, "If you wanted to break up with me fine… you didn't have to set me up to go through this stupid month long quest when you didn't actually want to be with me," Draco was frustrated now.

"Stupid? You think it was stupid? I wanted you to prove you loved me, but is this all just a game to you? Why would I ask you if I didn't want to be with you? I'm not cowardly Draco I would have told you out straight."

"I did prove it, one whole month I tried and tried to prove I loved you… but you said it wasn't what you wanted."

"So you asked Ginny to spy on me get information out of me so you could satisfy me? This was all a game to you wasn't it Draco?"

"Oh you mean this information?" Draco pulled an envelope out of his pocket; he stood from the table throwing his napkin down with the letter on top, before storming out of the house.

After staring at the letter for a few minutes, Hermione tentatively picked the letter up, she turned it over to find the seal not even broken, "He must have re-sealed it" Hermione summarised.

She put it into Harry's outstretched hand, "No its impossible, they're charmed so each seal is different depending on the person who stamped it, that" he pointed to three small letters on the embossed wax ""G.M.P." that's Ginny's seal… he's not opened it."

Hermione's head suddenly dropped into her open palmed hands, "What am I going to do?"

"Go after him?" Ginny answered plainly.

"He'll probably have apparited by now"

Ginny shook her head "He's probably gone somewhere nearby he won't be able to apparate in such a highly emotional state."

Not long after Hermione exited the Potter's home, walking towards the local Muggle Park. She searched the Park until she found Draco standing near the pond, the moon light reflected by the water giving his skin a silver coloured tinge, and making his hair stand out more than anything else his broad shoulder slumped slightly as he looked at the water.

Slowly approaching him she didn't know what she was going to do, she was thinking about all the possibilities when she heard her own voice, "I'm sorry Draco" she was stood next to him as she said this and he attempted to turn away, but she stopped him grabbing his arm.

He casually looked down at his arm before following the appendage to her face as if scrutinising her, and she quickly removed her hand, "Please don't go" she asked shyly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily he looked at her, "Why were you so bothered if Ginny attempted to help me?"

"I asked her not to…" she trailed looking up at him, "And if you couldn't do it without help, I wasn't sure if you meant it," she paused again looking into his mercury depths, "I'm sorry I didn't believe that it was all your idea, it was perfect, thee most perfect way for you to have proposed…" she sniffed slightly realising she was crying.

"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked taking a hold of her hand, "I was going to propose soon and when you gave me the ultimatum it got put on the backburner while I attempted to do what you asked… can I ask what was it you actually wanted me to do, I have a feeling it wasn't marriage."

Hermione wiped a tear away from her face, "I wanted you to tell me you loved me" she smiled sadly and at his look of confusion she explained, "You only ever said it when we finished having sex or if I said it first… I just wasn't sure if you meant it."

"You gave me a month to do that?"

"Well it took you 'till the last day didn't it?" he conceded to that fact, though he wasn't going to be pedantic and say it was the second to last day.

"Well I'll have to improve that record now, won't I?" he captured both her hands in his bringing them up to his lips; and said ""In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.""

She smiled at the Pride and Prejudice quote, knowing that Draco truly did care about her if he had read up on her favourite book, and it gave her the sense that Draco truly knew a lot about her and not just the important facts, he knew things that other people would have to dig to find out.

"And I have one more thing to say: "It is a truth universally acknowledged; that a single man in possession of a good fortune; must be in want of a wife."" He paused as he got down on one knee pulling out a ring box from his pants pocket and opening it "And I, Draco Malfoy do wish that you, Hermione Jean Granger will become that wife." He smiled before bringing her hands back to his lips. "What do you say?"

"Yes, yes Draco I will marry you" Draco quickly placed the ring on her left ring finger, jumped up from the floor, captured her lips, in a supple gentle kiss, that to passers by would just be a kiss but to the two lovers it meant so much more, before he picked her up around the waist and began spinning her.

Draco and Hermione were both as happy as ever.

----------

By the time the newly engaged couple had made it back to the Potter residence they were greeted by many more people than when they had left. It seems Ginny had took it upon herself to invite the whole family, including Blaise and Pansy, and Draco's parents. Congratulations went around as the couple separated into their group of friends before they once again separated into males and females, or rather the females separated off to examine the ring.

"So let's see it" Molly Weasley hurried, pointing to her ring.

Slowly bringing it up Hermione extended her hand so the whole circle could see a collective gasp was heard as Ginny and her mother gushed over it, the ring was a ruby gem set within a gold band, that had a line of emeralds going around the middle of the actual ring. Draco had picked that particular ring from the family vault to symbolise Gryffindor and Slytherin united together. They women's cooing became distracted as someone else came over; the only woman in the room who wasn't there before:

Pansy Zabini

"I guess this means you're an honouree Slytherin?" Pansy asked, to which Hermione nodded.

"If I'm an honouree Slytherin, that means you're an honouree Gryffindor, you are Draco's best friend after all."

Pansy shook her head scrunching up her nose; "Not likely."

Hermione smiled, "Are you truly happy for me or is this just Draco's way to get you on side?" they both glanced towards Draco who was watching them interact intently.

"A bit of both… if Draco's happy then I'm happy, if you're the one that makes him happy, well I guess I can be kind to you."

"So is this a truce?" Hermione asked.

Pansy thought about it for a moment, "Truce."

"On that note, Pansy will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Pansy's eyes widened she was definitely not expecting that, she quickly hugged Hermione having answered a definitive yes but as she was hugging Hermione she whispered for her ears only; "If you hurt him… you'll have me to deal with."

"Naturally" Hermione answered in a serious tone, "But I won't."

Pansy nodded as she glided back to her husband's side that ended up enquiring about what had just occurred. Hermione meanwhile had asked Ginny to be her maid of honour and she had gratefully accepted though she warned Hermione that she would be dominating the decisions, and had then gone into gossip mode with other guests about her ideas.

The unplanned party at the Potter's Cottage continued long into the night- the happy couple were finally moving forward.

----------

_--The day after the night before--_

Hermione and Draco woke in the spare bedroom at the Potter's house after lazily making their way downstairs they were confronted by stacks of newspapers from countries all around the world, whose sports sections were took up by Hermione's rejection of Draco, as well as some front pages and plenty of magazines.

All the parties' attendants had agreed to keep the story a secret much to the delight of Pansy.

"You two should read these stories- rather funny" Ginny said from behind a newspaper that looked to be French, though it had a translation charm for her to be able to read. She picked a line to read, speaking in an accent similar to Fleur's; "Miss Granger was seen running from her Beau into the stadium, reports suggest she met up with old flame Cormac McLaggen and the two became reacquainted in the locker room after Mr Malfoy's flight from the scene- no comments have yet been confirmed though Cormac's agent gave hint that the rumours may be true." Ginny had burst out laughing at Hermione's look of horror; she knew she had used Cormac to make Ron jealous.

"Oh this German one said" she scoured through the piles of paper, "Hah… "Miss Granger was found comforting the Heidelberg Harriers after his defeat."

Ginny began reading from the random newspapers aloud laughing at every ridiculous rumour that was said; many of which were outrageous one even mentioned Viktor Krum had been spotted consoling Hermione at the game- though a select few knew that it was actually Harry.

"Oh and Park- Zabini wrote one" Ginny tossed the opened _Witch Weekly_ magazine in front of the couple.

_**TRUE LOVES COURSE**_

_They were enemies first, then acquaintances and then they were boyfriend and girlfriend and now they are soon to be wed._

_I Pansy Zabini am bringing it to you here first- while you've probably read extravagant stories saying that Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are no longer an item, I can share with you that the truth is other wise. I attended the announcement last night, Draco Malfoy is a very dear friend of mine and I heard it straight from the horse's mouth._

_And you know I never lie!_

_After the announcement and rejection at the European Cup Final- Draco decided to settle things, and ended up proposing under the moonlight last night to his long time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to which she gladly excepted, who wouldn't. The two announced the engagement to a small gathering of friends and family and I for one couldn't be happier…_

Hermione smiled as she read the story, and Draco had rested his arm on her right shoulder giving it a small squeeze, she glanced up to him smiling; "I love you Hermione," his own smile matched hers as they stared at each other.

"I love you to Draco" he gave her a soft kiss before engulfing her in a hug- oh how very Slytherin.

Remember the way to say I Love You- is to just say it out aloud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys and Gals that is the end… I hope you liked it.**

**If anyone is thinking about writing but is too scared to post- my advice is just do it; if you have a one-shot you wish me to see let me know, I'll be glad to help.**

**Reviews are kindly accepted by me and replies will be within 24hrs unless the PM/Reply system doesn't work. Flames are accepted as are suggestions for improvement.**

**My thanks go to these people for their:**

**Reviews;**

**Enilas- My loyal reader of both my stories; and for adding this story to your favourites**

**Evans17: Hope you like this as well, and enjoy what happened.**

**HeyLeslie: Unfortunately I couldn't reply to your review as you don't accept PM's. Also thanks for adding the story to your alerts**

**Weaselbee: I hope you like part II just as much as part I**

**blurredtears: and for adding the story to your alerts**

**Cherelle Potter: another loyal reader of my two stories, and for adding this story to you favourites.**

**jennynopenny: and for adding this story to your favourites.**

**manitou2422: Oh another loyal reader of my two stories**

**Story Alerts and Favourites;**

**xesha: for adding this story to you alerts,**

**leo-rei-rory: for adding this story to your favourites,**

**Queen Angel of Shadows: for adding this story to your favourites.**

**For all those that are going to add this to their favourites/alerts, may I ask that you leave a review to?**

**Oh and my final note- if you have a request for a one shot leave me a PM or a review and I'll see if I can satisfy you. **

**Tata, **

**Scorpio219 x.x. (P.S. I love reviews, "hint, hint")**


End file.
